


Open your heart, Spread your wings

by The_Gamer



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Hal has had a hard life. No one really knows how hard. Not even his twin sister.One day, he is told that's he's being sent to Auradon with his sister and her friends.He finally escapes the people who are abusing him but can he escape the memories? The Nightmares? The training?Can he open his heart? Can he learn to love? Can he recover from the trauma?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Hal coughed blood and wished it was over already. But of course, it wasn't. He bit his lip to hold back the scream as it felt like he was being torn apart. He knew it was coming because when does it ever not happen?

**Physical Endurance-1**

He didn't know what that was but it wasn't helping. He hoped beyond hope that he finished quickly tonight. He gritted his teeth as his blue hair that was below his shoulders was pulled and his head was forced back. He wanted to cry as a cord was wrapped around his neck. He liked doing this to him. Choking him while he raped him. His hair was released but then the cord was biting into his neck cutting off his air. He kept silent took slow, even, shallow breathes. He didn't like what happened if he blacked out. Please don't blackout tonight. 

He wasn't going to finish quickly tonight no it was going to be a long night. 

Black spots were forming in his vision he finally reached a shaking hand up to touch the cord knowing that he couldn't get free from him. Hal felt him come. The cord released and Hal was left trying to regain his breath. His body shaking hard. He was gone but that wouldn't last long he knew it wouldn't. He had to catch his breath before. Hal's chin was being raised and his cock was being forced into his mouth. He fucked Hal's mouth hard and fast not caring that Hal couldn't breathe. Then he was back inside Hal and choking him. 

Hal blacked out but only after several hours maybe that would spare him.

* * *

It was the next day and Hal was summoned to his mother's home at Bargain Castle. He was soon standing next to Mal his twin sister. 

Mal had shoulder-length purple hair but she had the same green eyes as him. She was with her three friends Evie, Carlos, and Jay. He had a backpack with him. He'd been told to bring everything he owned. He didn't have much more than the clothes on his back. He had no idea why he was given that order but here he was with all of his worldly possessions. 

"You five have been ordered to go to attend school in Auradon," Maleficent told them. 

Auradon? School? He was hardly allowed to go to school here. How was he supposed to survive on Auradon? His sister didn't understand. She never could. He was just a burden to her and she would figure that out once they got to Auradon. 

He watched the four others put their bags into the trunk of the car. 

"and you?" The driver asked. "Where is your bag?" 

Hal followed his sister towards the open car door. 

"Hey, where's your bag? You'll be over in Auradon for a long time, kid." 

Hal lowered his head. He only had his backpack and even that was falling apart.

Mal frowned. 

"Mal! Hal! Wait!" Maleficent finally called. "I forgot something." 

Mal let out a long-suffering sigh. Like Mal had it so bad. Hal had it a million times worse.

"Here." Mal gave them each a spellbook. Then she gave them wands. Or rather small gems that were on old knarled sticks. "These don't work here on the Isle of course but they will once you get to Auradon." She made sure that they had put both in their backpacks. "Now, Mal remember the mission I gave you." Mal sighed and Hal stared hard at the ground. So Mal was on a mission? His mother obviously didn't think he deserved to know about it. He was obviously not worthy of helping out with the mission. "Now, you go over there and have fun, Hal," Maleficent said, patting his cheek. "Go on both of you!" 

Have fun? That was what she said to him? What was fun? He didn't know he'd never had fun before.

They were finally in the car.

* * *

Candy? He sat next to Mal and watched as Jay and Carlos stuffed their faces. Evie was trying to do Mal's make-up and Mal was brooding. He wanted candy too. He'd never gotten any before. But it was clear that Jay and Carlos were going to eat it all. He stared hard at the floor and only flicked his eyes up occasionally. 

Jay froze in what he was doing. He'd forgotten that it wasn't only the four of them. Damn, Hal was always so damn quiet it was just so easy to forget he was around sometimes. He grabbed a round chocolate ball and held it out to Hal. 

"Here you go, Hal." Everyone else froze and looked at Hal, "Here, take it. Come on you want one to don't you? It's okay. Go on." 

Hal reached out a shaking hand and took the chocolate ball in hand and quickly withdrew his hand. 

"There you go," Jay said, rubbing his hand into that wonderful blue/black hair. "Enjoy it." 

Hal slowly unwrapped the candy and put it into his mouth. He chewed it and found the inside was caramel. It was amazing. 

The driver noticed this and made sure the cameras filming these five were actually working. He was glad to find out that they were. He had thought that interaction had been cute. 

Mal stared at her brother and wondered what to do. She had Mal may be twins but they didn't see each other that often. She lived with their mother and he lived with their father. 

"You okay, Hal?" she asked softly and tucked some of his blue/black hair behind his ear. "It'll be fine. We're here with you." 

Hal nodded, he knew it was her way of trying to comfort him. She knew he was stressed out.

* * *

The Royals watched the VK's coming near. 

"Hm.." Adam the Beast said, with a hum. "Did we invite the blue/black-haired boy? I thought we only invited four, Ben." 

"We did," Ben said, frowning. "Who is this one and why was he allowed in the car? I told the driver, who to get. Why would he bring an extra with him?" 

"Let's go find out," Fairy Godmother said and was clear that she disapproved. 

They got out of the car Jay and Carlos arguing over things to steal. Hal shielded his eyes with a hiss. It was so bright here. 

"Welcome to Auradon." 

Hal looked at the people standing in front of them. 

"Hello, I'm Ben. I'm the one who asked you all to come here..." 

"Good for you." Mal snipped. 

"I invited four of you." Ben continued, "But there are five of you..." 

"My invitation clearly said, Child of Maleficent." Mal said, "It didn't say which child. I'm Mal Daughter of Maleficent. This is my twin brother Hal son of Hades." 

"You just said he was a son of Hades." Fairy Godmother was quick to point out, "The Child of Hades was not invited." 

"I just told you he's my twin brother!" Mal snapped holding Hal's hand. "Meaning he's a child of Maleficent as well as a Son of Hades!" 

"Enough!" Ben said, "Of course Hal can stay as well. That's fine it was just a shock that's all." Ben said with a smile. "If you'd sent a letter back in the way you were told and explained the situation...." 

"We just got these invitations today!" Mal informed she was getting angry. 

"That's not to say that our parents didn't get them sooner." Evie pointed out trying to calm Mal. "Your mother probably planned this." she looked at them. "Evie Daughter of Evil Queen." 

"Yeah," Jay said, "Hey, Hal were you told before today to show up with everything you own?" Hal nodded. "Were you told where we were going?" He shook his head. "So you were told to show up with your bag?" He nodded. "See, Mal? Your mother clearly meant to send both of you here." he gave everyone else a bored look on his face. He put his arm protectively around Hal's shoulders. He noted how small Hal was. Only to his shoulder. He noted that Mal was that short too but he never noticed it before. "Jay son of Jafar." 

"Carlos son of Cruella." Carlos said, "Here, Hal have some more candy." 

Hal quickly took another chocolate ball and shoved it in his pocket. 

"So where do we stay?" Mal asked, "I don't know how you do things in Auradon but on the Isle school doesn't start until September and it's clearly June. You wouldn't be bringing us in for the end of the year only would you?"

"No, we want you to get used to Auradon so we've arranged for you to stay in a village near here until school starts again," Ben explained.

They were taken by car to the village. They walked through it looking around at everything. There were a few signs saying that the place was for sale or rent. They didn't have money. They were supposed to be picking a place out but didn't like anything. 

Hal saw something up on a hill. He pulled Mal that way. Mal followed willingly enough. 

There on the hill above the village was a rundown cottage. 

"Now this is more like it," Jay said, throwing his bag on the floor inside. "Beds are up here?" he climbed a ladder, "Tree beds. I suppose Evie and Mal could double up and Hal could sleep with me..." 

Hal flinched at that but he hadn't said it like _he_ normally said it. For that he was glad. 

"Don't be stupid," Evie called, from the other ladder on the other side of the same back wall. "Over here is the girl's side. See this blanket was even pink at one point. " 

"Found the bathroom," Carlos informed having opened the door on the ground between the two rooms. The ladders were against the far walls. "Hey!" 

Hal had shoved Carlos to the floor and slammed the door in his face.

Carlos pounded on the door but quit when Mal hit him hard on the back of his head. 

Mal tossed her bag up to Evie who caught it and set it down. Mal then threw Evie's luggage up.

Carlos sighed and tossed Jay his garbage bag. Jay caught it and tossed it on to his left. Jay then caught his own luggage and just put it behind him he was planning on taking the middle bed then frowned that wouldn't work. If he did that then Carlos would be right in front of the ladder. He quickly switched his and Carlos' bags around. That was better. He'd sleep in front of the ladder with Carlos in the middle bed and Hal one the far bed against the other wall. That way he could protect the weaker boys if anything or anyone came in and tried to hurt them. He didn't think he'd be able to get to the girls in time but he was sure Mal could handle things until he was able to get there. He nodded yeah this would work.


	2. Chapter 2

Hal sat in the tub blushing deeply it wasn't his fault that he wasn't allowed to bathe that often! He was clean right now he was just scrubbing his hair. Evie had put him in here and put a chair against the door locking him in. She said he couldn't come out until he was clean. When he got out the bath he dried off and put on his spare change of clothes. 

A blue almost black long-sleeved shirt with a high collar, a matching short sleeve shirt over it, both showing his stomach, his long-sleeved shirt was skin tight, his short-sleeved shirt was rather baggy. His jeans were a matching blue almost black and skin tight. He had a matching belt wrapped around his waist four times that hung off to the right side, matching socks and boots. There was a blue-black clasp earring in his right ear. 

Hal brushed his hair out. He felt it and decided that he kind of liked it when it was washed. He knocked on the door and Evie opened it ushering him out. She looked him over critically. Then nodded. She was satisfied that he was clean. Only then was Hal allowed to eat. Apparently, they were staying here. That was fine with him he liked it here. It was a one-room cottage. It had a kitchen and living room area, the lofts, and the bathroom. That was it. There were also plenty of windows all of which were currently open. He ate slowly and when he was done he went up to the boy's loft to find his bed. He stared at it before moving it between Jay and Carlos' beds. He then curled up on the floor. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" Carlos asked, " This is your bed, don't you want it?" 

Hal shook his head. The only time he was on a bed _he_ was hurting him. So no he didn't want a bed. Bads were bad. He was shocked when Jay put a pillow under his head and pulled a blanket over him. 

"At least use these," Jay said softly. 

Hal blushed a bit but nodded. 

Jay nodded back. 

Carlos blushed and faced away he felt like he was intruding on an intimate moment. He shook his head no he was being stupid Jay was always chasing after girls. He wasn't gay. As for Hal... well he didn't know Hal all that well. Jay was probably just trying to a big brother like he did with him but Carlos couldn't remember ever getting this feeling that he was getting now when Jay tried to big brother him. Really, this was feeling like an intimate moment and he was so getting uncomfortable.

Jay ran his fingers through Hal's hair until Hal relaxed enough to fall asleep.

"Want me to rub your hair, Carlos?" Jay asked not looking away from Hal.

"No," Carlos said in a squeaky voice. "I can get to sleep on my own." 

"Are you sure?" Jay pressed. 

"Yes." 

Jay nodded and went to his own bed. 

"Then good night."

"Night."

* * *

Hal whimpered in his sleep. He began tossing and turning. 

Carlos and Jay woke with a start out the loud cry and blood-curdling scream. 

Carlos hissed as Jay climbed over him to get to Hal who was clearly making the noise. Seconds later Mal was crawling over him and Evie was joining him in watching their two friends try to calm down the obviously distressed Hal.

* * *

When Hal woke he had no idea how he'd gotten on to Jay's bed or why he was wrapped in Jay's arms. He was still using his own pillow and his own blanket but here he was sleeping with Jay and Carlos was in Jay's bed. He moved his head to see Jay wake up. Hal gave him a confused look hoping that he understood. 

"You had a nightmare and would only calm down when I held you," Jay explained in a whisper so he didn't wake Carlos, "Mal was very put out that you wouldn't calm down for her." 

Hal knew that he had nightmares he cursed falling asleep last night. He blushed when Jay moved his thumb under his eyes. 

"The bruises that were here are less now. You haven't been sleeping have you?" Hal stared at Jay's well-toned, well-muscled chest blushing and shook his head. "Because of the nightmares?" Hal nodded, he tensed when he felt a hand slide across his stomach. He swallowed his pulse he was sure that it was just an accident. "Don't worry, I'm here now." 

Hal didn't know exactly what Jay meant by that. He tilted his head back to look into Jay's brown eyes for just a second before hiding his head in Jay's chest and pretending that he'd fallen back to sleep.

* * *

"What do they expect us to do?" Evie wondered. 

"Get jobs obviously," Mal said, rolling her eyes. "They're trying to make us into them. So they won't like it if we go about stealing things. " 

"Boring!" Mal and Jay chorused. 

There was a knock on the door and Hal opened it. It was Ben even if Hal didn't look up to see him. 

"Hello, would you mind if I come in, Hal?" Ben asked. Hal quickly moved aside and Ben came in. "Good morning, everyone! Have you eaten breakfast?" 

Hal shut the door in the face of anyone else wanting to enter their home. He wouldn't allow it. One at a time. He heard a loud protest from outside. He walked over to his sister and sat down. 

"...so, I'm sorry, but that's what the council decided." Ben had finished saying.

"We figured as much," Mal stated, "But what kind of jobs are we supposed to get?" 

"Well, we don't know anything about you so we didn't have anything lined up. If you'd like to go into town we could help..."

* * *

Why did it have to be so bright here?

Hal's eyes were having problems adjusting to the light. 

"An Art Gallery?" Mal asked, "In such a small village?" 

"It's mostly just local artists," Belle explained with a smile. "Do you want to ... Hal, dear, where are you going?! Hal, sweetie, why are you kidnapping Carlos?" 

Sure enough, Hal had Carlos by the arm and was pulling him off. Mal cried out Hal's name and ran after them prompting Jay and Evie to do the same. Jay reached them first. 

"Don't worry, Mal," Jay called, pointing at the building they'd vanished into. "It says it's a library! I say we rescue Carlos and let Hal stay!" 

Jay caught Carlos was ejected from the door. Apparently, Hal had heard them. 

Mal let out a sigh of relief. 

"Hal love books," she said, shaking her head, "When he gets them," she added under her breath. Belle heard her though and looked confused. "Yeah, he'll get lost in there and stay put. He'll be fine." 

Belle marched into the library followed by everyone else and demanded to know if they were looking for librarians. She was told they were so she presented them with Hal who grabbed a book off of the counter and began to read. 

"Please explain Hal's new job to him." Belle requested. 

No matter what Evie, Mal, Jay, and Carlos said Hal didn't seem to understand his new job at all. The girl who'd protested at having the door shut in her face before sneered at Hal. 

"You." she pointed at him. "Stay. Here. " she said, motioning around her. "Do what they say." she pointed to the librarians. "Got it?" 

Hal nodded.

"Audrey!" Belle gasped in horror. 

"Don't talk to my brother like that!" Mal screamed after Hal had kicked them out. He pointed to a sign that said 'Quiet in the library.' "He's not stupid!" 

"Could have fooled me!" Audrey said, superiorly as she hung of Ben's arm.

"Audrey, that was cruel," Ben said, pushing her off of him. "You don't know his circumstances or anything about him. You shouldn't treat people that way." 

Audrey looked shocked that Ben would talk to her this way. She tried to cling to his arm again but he wouldn't let her. 

"Go back to your castle, Audrey I don't think we'll need you to help get our new friends settled after all." 

Belle and Adam approved of their son's handling of the situation. 

"Now, tell me does your brother require anything special?" Belle asked taking Mal gently by the arm and leading her back towards the art gallery.

"To tell you the truth I don't know," Mal sighed, "I lived with our mother and Hal lived with our father. We didn't get to see each other often. I know he likes reading and dark places. He doesn't like people to much. That's about all I know." 

Belle frowned they would need to find out more about Hal so that they could make sure they would be meeting all of his needs. Of course, they would need to find out more about all of the VK's now in their care.


	3. Chapter 3

Hal loved his job! He got to be around books that were in perfect condition every day and when work was over he got to read for an hour before he had to go home. But, even then they let him take the book he was reading home with him as long as he brought it back in two weeks. He always returned it the next day or the day after. The people he worked with didn't treat him like he was a villain kid either and didn't mind that he didn't seem to talk. They talked softly to him and explained what he didn't understand as many times as it took for him to understand and they didn't get annoyed. 

Hal left the library with two books today. He was heading over to the Feild. That's what everyone called the sports areas outside town where they could learn to play Tourney and other sports. Jay had gotten a job there. Jay was always saying how much he loved his job too. Today Jay was taking him out for a burger. Hal wasn't sure what a burger was but would try it for Jay. 

Thanks to Jay letting him sleep with every night Hal had actually been sleeping and was rarely bothered by his nightmares. He was actually relaxing more. He liked it here now that his eyes had adjusted to the brightness. The people were still wary of all of them but they were warming up to him, Evie and Carlos faster than they were warming up to Jay and Mal. 

Hal put his books in his bag and set off for the Feild. He was actually looking forward to his first-ever dater. On the Isle dating wasn't something that he'd wanted to participate in. He stretched and cracked his back as he walked. He sighed to himself. It wasn't a long walk to the Feild but he was enjoying it none the less. 

"HAL!" he turned to see several little kids running towards him. They swarmed him all looking up at him grinning. "HAL! HAL!" they chanted. 

Hal kept walking trying to make sure he didn't step on any of them they moved so he could walk, though. 

They walked like this all the way to the Feild. Hal had no idea why the kids of the village did this but it had been happening more and more these days. Were they teasing him? He didn't know.

Jay smirked when he saw Hal. Though he cocked his eyebrow at the kids. He and the others had noticed that the kids seemed to want to hang around Hal. He wondered if they understood Hal didn't talk so wouldn't acknowledge them. They looked crestfallen and Jay cursed himself. 

"He doesn't talk," Jay told the kids. They looked at him and moved to where Hal was in front of them. "Hal isn't ignoring you guys. He just doesn't talk. If you tell him what you want though he'll probably respond to you. But not today." He told them when one opened his mouth. "Hal and I are going out for burgers today. You can ask him to play tomorrow." 

Jay waved his hands in a go on motion and the kids ran away laughing. 

Hal nodded to Jay who smirked back. 

"You doing okay?" Jay asked. Hal nodded. "Hungry?" again a nod. "Then let's go. Don't worry about the money. With all five of us working we've got more than enough money to spend on going out every now and then." 

Hal nodded. He knew that because he did the finances. He was good at it from what they told him. He wondered if it was because they didn't want to do it. 

They came to where they were going and went inside. They sat down in a booth in the very back of the place. That wasn't really hard because the place only had one table and a booth. It was so small. Jay ordered for them and it didn't take long before they were eating. Hal couldn't believe how good these burgers, fries, and milkshakes were.

* * *

The Auradon Council frowned as they stared at Fairy Godmother.

"Say that again?!" Adam roared. 

"I got a vision." Godmother said, "I had read of an old prophecy and it is now coming true."

"What did it say?" Ben asked looking around confused. "I have studied hard about Auradon and the time before it but I haven't heard of prophecies." 

"You've been kept from that part of our world until you become king," Belle told her son. 

"It said 'The five confined for the crimes of their bearers will come and better the Grand Kingdom. They will come at the behest of the uncrowned king and with his leave will improve the Grand Kingdom and earn their Freedom.' " Fairy Godmother quoted. 

"I'm an uncrowned King," Ben said in awe, "and I invited kids that were confined to the Isle for the crimes of their parents here to Auradon. You're saying I set this prophecy in action?" 

"Indeed," she said and it was clear that she disapproved.

"It says that they will improve the Kingdom. Better it." Ben said, blushing and trying to justify his actions. "They have already shown 'The Power' like the rest of us. The Royal Council control that power don't they?" 

"No," Adam said, "We don't. We don't know who does." 

Ben swallowed.

* * *

Hal and Jay were now home. They would be alone for at least another two hours before Carlos, Evie and Mal came home from work. 

Carlos was Apprenticing the Royal Inventor at the Castle. He got to ride a carriage to the Castle each day. Evie was working in a clothes shop and Mal at the Art Gallery. 

Hal was shocked when his screen did something different. Jay was quickly reading over his shoulder.

**You've noticed that things in your small village aren't very advanced. That it seems stuck in time and could use a lot of improvement. Why don't you help out?**

**We'll start small. Here you have a Construction Screen. From here you can choose a place around the Village to improve using the money the household or business makes.**

**Let's start with the Burger Joint.**

At Jay's nod, Hal pushed the Burger Joint. The got a list of what they could improve while looking at the inside of the shop. 

**The place looks so drab but the food is good.**

**Buy a sign to be put outside the shop. It will bring in more customers.**

Hal did as told and watched as the money icon in the corner subtracted what he had just spent. He placed it. 

**With all these new Customers they'll need more seating. Buy two tables.**

Hal did.

**Good job! This is it for your Tutorial. You can now improve your Village.**

"I wonder if we can do this too." Jay wondered.

* * *

"It's started!" Fairy Godmother snapped. 

"Hal just improved the local fast food place," Ben frowned at her. "I agree with it! I love that place but it needs a lot of help! Why are you so against this?!" 

Her being so against the VK's coming to Auradon was now clear to him of course. She hadn't wanted to trigger the prophecy. 

"We were doing fine without them here!" Fairy Godmother said frowning. "This is our Kingdom. Not theirs!" 

There were some mutterings of agreement. 

"I understand that," Ben sighed nodding. "Really I do but I also know from old stories that Prophecies can't and shouldn't be ignored. Bad things happen when prophecies are ignored. I don't have to tell you that do I, Queen Aurora? If your father hadn't ignored the Prophecy of how many Fairies he was supposed to invite to your introduction party then Maleficent wouldn't have cast her curse." 

"Ben's right..." Aurora said, slowly. "We shouldn't ignore the Prophecy... So far they aren't doing any harm. If they do we can send them back." 

Everyone else was silent for a long while but then Adam and Belle agreed with their son and Aurora. Slowly one by one the other Royals agreed. All except Fairy Godmother who looked very angry that they were allowing this. 

Ben couldn't understand why she was so against this.

* * *

Hal frowned as they sat at dinner that night. He was looking at his screen. 

"Okay," Evie said, looking up from Hal's calculations. "According to this with our bills paid for the month, we have enough money to improve one thing or we could buy a clothesline." 

"We can make our own clothesline." Carlos said, "In fact, I put some rope out and tied it between two of the trees and it's already got clothes hanging from it. So that's out. I'm working on building us a Washer so we don't have to wash our clothes in the stream anymore."

"So what do we improve?" Jay wondered. 

Mal seemed to be listening to something that no one else could hear. 

"Hal wants to improve the ladders to our rooms," Mal stated, "and I agree with him. One of the rungs on ours is loose." she looked around as Hal nodded. "All in favor?" 

"Aye." Jay, Carlos, Mal, and Evie said. Hal nodded. 

"It's unanimous," Mal said, "Hal, go ahead." 

Hal nodded again. He looked at his screen and chose the Girl's Ladder. He began improving it. It would get to level 1. He could improve the Boy's ladder to level 1 as well and they would still have money left over. Quite a bit of it actually. 

**If you infuse your Upgrades with the magic of all four of you. You will become part of the house and it will go a long way to making it safer for all of you.**

"The four of us?" Jay asked, "Hal, Mal, and Evie sure. But Carlos and I won't have magic." 

"I think it means you, Jay," Carlos said, thinking. "I mean think about it your dad was a grand sorcerer, wasn't he? So you probably have magic as well."

They went to the ladders. 

**Hold your wand out to the ladder and follow the prompts to infuse it with your magic. Hal first.**

So Hal learned how to infuse his magic into the ladder. His magic was dark blue almost black. Mal went next and her magic was a sickly green. 

**Evie, you can channel your magic through your mirror.**

"Mirror?" Carlos asked. 

Evie reached her pocket and pulled out a small hand mirror. 

"My mother gave me this before we left the Isle," Evie explained, "It must mean this." 

She was right and her light blue magic was soon being infused into the ladder. 

**Jay, your magic can be channeled through your ring.**

"Before we left my dad gave me this," Jay said showing them the golden ring on his finger. It had a snake with red gleaming eyes on it. "He must have known I'd have magic. Or at least hoped that I would." 

Jay's magic was red. 

They were all exhausted by the time they had done the Boy's ladder. They ate their dinner and Carlos did the dishes, it was his turn. 

Hal changed into the PJs that Evie had made for him. Blue almost black boxers and a matching tank top. Then he went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mal's bed has been improved.**

**Evie's bed has been improved.**

**Carlos' bed has been improved.**

**Jay and Hal's bed has been improved.**

Hal hummed in his sleep was it just him or did the bed feel better? He snuggled into Jay's arms and slept on. His back hurt.

* * *

When Hal woke he was alone in bed. He sat up to see Carlos wasn't there either. He got up and went over to the girl's room they were gone too. He went to the bathroom, got cleaned up, and dressed. He found breakfast on the table with a note.

_'Sorry we didn't wake you but you don't work Mondays and the rest of us do. Have a good day. Love Mal'_

Oh, that explained it. It was Monday. They'd been here a full week. He didn't miss home at all. He wondered if he could contact his mother though. He sat down and grabbed a pen and paper. 

_Dear Mother,_

_I know you will hate me for saying this but I'm actually liking it here. I don't like how bright it is. I'm not sure how I feel about how everyone is either overly friendly or so wary they run the other way when we come. I think at this point I prefer the latter. People here seem to think I'm really slow and stupid because I don't speak and it takes me a bit to understand what they are talking about._

_How many times does Mal have to tell them that we don't have computers on the Isle before they understand that I don't know how to use them?_

_I'm working, in what's called a library. It has tones of books in perfect condition. I stock shelves and am slowly learning how to use the computer to catalog the books, check them in and out. They allow you to take books home for two weeks but you have to pay a fine if you lose or destroy the book. I wanted to curse the girl who brought a book back with missing pages and barely holding together. I think my job is my favorite thing about this place._

_Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie are working too but don't worry they still talk a lot about the mission you gave them. They won't tell me what it is though._

_Anyway, the reason I'm writing is to ask if you have any books about starting to learn and use magic? You know, books for Beginners? I've looked around here but I can't find any. I'm told Magic is illegal here and I can't really understand why. Do they think that if people use magic they will turn evil? That's just stupid really. Anyway, if you have some of these books can you send them to me? I really want to use magic. I don't care if it's against the law._

_Er...love, Hal'_

He folded the letter up and sealed it in an envelope. He wrote _'Maleficent'_ on the front. He took it out to be put in the mailbox only to meet the mailman. He handed over the letter then went to start his garden. He hummed happily as he worked.

* * *

It was later that day when Hal's letter was brought to Ben. Everything to do with the VK's were to be brought up to him. He looked at it with a frown. 

"I'll go see Hal myself about the letter," Ben said, thinking out loud. "Doug, Lonnie you wanna come? We can get some burgers. Jane?" 

Jane blushed at being noticed and asked. 

"I'd like that," she said, tucking her shoulder-length brown hair behind her ear. "Can we visit the library?" 

"Sure but, Hal's not working today," Ben told her with a knowing smile. Jane blushed deeply. "We're going to see him at his place."

"Oh, okay, um...can I have some time to get a basket together?" Jane rushed her words. "No one's had a house greeting party have they?"

"No, we were letting them get settled in," Ben said, frowning in thought. "Okay, let's get their house warming gifts together and head over."

* * *

Hal wiped the sweat from his forehead. He clapped his hand together and turned to see that he hadn't been hearing things. There was indeed a carriage parking on the street below and people were coming up towards them. There were five kids and they were carrying things. He shifted a bit as they approached. 

"We need to build you guys stairs," Doug said panting when they reached the top of the hill. "That is damn steep." 

"Yeah," Ben agreed, looking a little winded. "Jane, Lonnie, Melody are you guys okay?" 

He turned to the three girls. Lonnie looked unfazed but Jane and Melody were doubled over panting.

"We'll be fine." Melody finally said and Jane nodded. She straightened and looked at Hal. "Nice to meet you, I'm Melody Daughter of Ariel and Eric. I know you don't talk, Hal but I wanted to meet you and the others so I tagged along. " 

"I'm Jane Daughter of Fairy Godmother," she curtsied. "It's nice to meet you." 

"I'm Doug son of Dopey," Doug said, bowing. "Nice to meet you, Hal." 

"I'm Lonnie Daughter of Mulan and Li Shang," Lonnie said, arms behind her head. "Nice to meet you, Hal." 

"Sorry about this," Ben said to the obviously uncomfortable Hal. "Around here it's customary to have a House Warming party when someone moves in. We were letting you guys get settled first but we're here for the party. Will you let us in to set up? I mean it's your home so you can show us where you want everything of course." 

Hal nodded his understanding and let them into the house. He went to the sink and washed his hands in the rusty colored water. The people at his job said that he had to wash his hands if they got dirty or he wouldn't be allowed to handle the books. That had been enough of a threat in itself to get him to wash his hands but they'd had him read books on hygiene so now he really understood why he needed to wash his hands. He'd gotten Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie into the habit as well. He was soon working with the five teens to get the house decorated for the party.

* * *

"You don't want to go in there," Jay stopped Mal from going in the house later that day when she and Evie got home with Carlos. 

"Of course, I do!" Mal snapped, "Where's my brother? Why don't I want to go into our home?" 

Mal was pissed when she got inside. She was obviously walking into a party zone. 

"Hal?" She asked carefully controlling her voice. Still, Hal flinched. "What is going on here?"

Ben quickly explained what was going on.

"So this isn't going to be like a party on the Isle?" Mal hissed to Jay.

"Probably not," Jay said, shaking his head.

"Not at all," Lonnie said, from where she was sitting on the counter. "Now if you were going to a real party thrown by us kids those can get pretty wild. But Parties like this are totally mild. Just sitting around, eating, and talking. Some music." she shrugged. "It's a tradition."

"It sounds boring," Carlos said.

"It is," Jane said, softly. 

"So do you know if Ursula and Morgana have children?" Melody asked Mal.

"Uma is the Daughter of Ursula and my rival," Mal informed. "She's 16 like us. Morgana has a Daughter named Morgan who is only six. She's got a baby brother on the way. Next month. I don't know her that well honestly. " 

"Then how do you know?" Melody wondered.

"On the Isle, it's a Custom to do Birth Announcements," Evie explained. 

"We do that here," Ben said, nodding. "The Royal births are announced to the Kingdom. Normal births are announced in the newspapers and the news sites on the Internet."

Hal sweat-dropped. Jane had said she knew that he didn't talk several times now yet she was staying close to him talking softly. He kind of liked her voice. 

"I mean,..." Jane said, clearing her throat. "I heard you worked in a library." Hal nodded, "I love books so much so I thought you might too. I wanted to talk to someone about books but you don't talk..." 

Hal grabbed a notebook from her side and picked up the pen that was with it and wrote something down. He showed it to her and she brightened considerably. It was in this way that she and Hal struck up a conversation regarding books. Carlos eventually joined them.

* * *

Maleficent was shocked when she received Mail from Auradon the next day. She was even more shocked when it turned out to be from her little Hal. She read the letter nodding and petting Diablo as she did. She went to her library and chose two books for her son. She then wrote a letter back. She sent them off with the waiting Mailman.

* * *

Hal moaned rubbing his head as he woke up. He was going to kill Lonnie. It had been her idea to have a soda drinking contest. Hal was not used to caffeine and had gotten a rush from it. Now his head was pounding and he had work today. He got up and got ready for the day. He made sure to brush his hair and teeth. He hated brushing his hair but he liked how it hung when it was brushed though. He had such a hard time getting through his knots but he was working on it. He was sure that his hair would look great when he finally got all the knots of his hair.

He ate breakfast with everyone and then walked to work with Jay. It was a slow day but he loved it. 

When he got home from work he was shocked to find out that they had mail. They hadn't gotten any mail since they'd gotten here. He was even more shocked to realize that the mail was for him and that it was from his mother. He went inside and opened the small package. Two books. He opened the letter. 

_'My dearest Hal,_

_It sounds as if you would have loved a job at a library if we had one here on the Isle. Maybe I should look into starting one? It's good to hear that you're doing something that you enjoy._

_You're not stupid, honey, and don't let them tell you otherwise. You are mommy's brilliant little boy. I can see that you hold yourself back and knowing your father like I do I am not surprised. What does it matter if it takes you longer to catch on as long as you eventually understand? People like that just take delight in thinking that they are better from everyone else._

_Inclosed are two books. One on understanding magic and its uses. In other words, it's a theory book. The other book is a simple spellbook for beginners. Mostly just some cleaning spells and fixing spells that should be easy for you to learn for now._

_Mommy is very pleased that you wish to learn about your magic, Hal. I will send you more books later. Don't hesitate to ask._

_I want to hear all about your time in Auradon no matter how mundane, sweetie._

_Mal is working on her mission? Good. What about the mission I gave you? Are you having fun?_

_Write to mommy again soon, sweetie._

_Mommy.'_

Hal smiled softly at his letter. He would cherish it for always.


	5. Chapter 5

**Maleficnet wants to start a Library on the Isle.**

The Royal Council stared at the screens in front of them in the Royal Chamber. 

"Why?" Ben asked, "I mean of course we'll let her but why?" 

"Press the "I" in the corner to get more information, son?" Adam taught him. 

Ben nodded.

**Maleficent received mail from her son Hal expressing how much he loved working in a library and how much he enjoyed it. She can see how a library can be beneficial to the Isle and wants funds to start one.**

"Hal," Ben said and they all saw a fond smile on his face. "See? I told you that it was a good idea to let Hal reach out to his mother. " 

"The carrier told us that she sent him magic books!" Fairy Godmother snapped. "Magic is illegal! He's planning on breaking the law!" 

"Magic is only against the law because you scared everyone into it!" Ben snapped shocking everyone. "You didn't think I wouldn't notice? That law went into effect only days after all the Villans were rounded up and locked on the Isle. Days after everyone cast the barrier that keeps them inside. I read the transcripts! I saw the meeting! You scared everyone into agreeing with that law! The first thing I'm going to do when I become King is to abolish that law! I've seen all the complaints we get over it!"

Everyone stared at Ben in shock but could see Adam grinning at his son in pride. 

"Spoken like a true king!" Adam laughed smacking his son a little too hard on his back. "Consider it done! You're right we were scared. It's time we review some of the laws that we passed back then." 

Ben deflated instantly and gave his dad a strained smile his cheeks burning. He was glad that he'd acted like a king but how did he tell his dad that he didn't think he was ready? How did he tell his dad that he didn't want to take the crown until he was at least in his thirties and had lived and experienced things? Maybe he would ask his mother to help him. She would know what to say to handle his father. He shook his head. No, he had to stop being afraid of his father. He had to speak to him himself. 

"I wonder," Ben said after a while he'd missed all of the talk going on around him. "I wonder if we could have the five of them improve the Isle and finally get it to be it's own Kingdom and not depend on us so much. Make it become self-sufficient." 

"That's another wonderful idea." Henry Charming said, holding his wife Cinderella back gently while trying to take a feather duster out of her hand. "Can someone please get that cobweb?" 

Belle sent for one of the maids who begged forgiveness as she quickly got on a ladder and cleaned it.

"WHAT?!" Ben cried.

"Ben, honey what's wrong?" Belle fretted hovering over him. 

"I'm sorry it's just my screen asked me if I wanted to make it so that our VK's can make Auradon Self-Sufficient. It heard me!" 

"Yes, it does that sometimes." Someone laughed. "The first time is always a shock."

* * *

**The Isle of the Lost may say that it's its own Kingdom but it relies on funds from Auardon to keep it going. Everyone on the Isle is deeply in debt to Auradon.**

**The Auradon Royal Council wants you five to help make the Isle of the Lost into its own Self-Sufficient Kingdom. You will be able to do this through the construction screen.**

"Pass control to Hal," Mal groused, looking up from her chair next to the open window where she was drawing in her new sketchbook. 

"Pass control to Hal," Evie said, without looking up from where she was sowing a new shirt for Hal at the table. 

"Pass control to Hal," Carlos said from where he was tinkering on the floor with junk surrounding him.

"Pass control to Hal," Jay said, from where he was lazing on the couch watching Tourney on the t.v. 

Hal frowned at his screen and tapped his chin. He was reading on the floor under the table so he was close if Evie needed him for measurements or a fitting again. 

**You can help people on the Isle learn to rely on themselves and not Auradon. Choose Maleficent. This is a list of things she can learn to become a better ruler. Lessons will of course cost money. The numbers on each lesson are how many lessons she will need to Master the lesson she will have to meet requirements for the lessons to unlock. Like money and other actions. The first lesson costs 10 gold. Maleficent has this much money. Send her to her lesson.**

Hal read it over and over again until he understood it and was very pleased. He sent Maleficent to class and sent the others and Ben a record of what he was doing. He had meant to send it to the Royal Council but it had told him that he could only send it to Ben.

Mal broke out laughing and came over to rub her hand into her brother's hair and praise him. Hal was pleased that she was happy with him.

* * *

Maleficent was pissed beyond pissed! Here she was trying to improve her Kingdom and they wouldn't give her the money! How dare they! How did they expect her to improve the Isle without help?! They had stuck them here! They should pay!

She was shocked when for the first time in twenty years her screen appeared before her telling her about classes she could take to improve herself as a Queen so that she could better rule her Kingdom. It explained everything to her and she frowned hard in thought as she held her staff in one hand and petted Diablo with her other hand. She finally decided that she would do this. She would learn how to get out of debt with Auradon and make her own wonderful Kingdom that every villain would love! She pressed her screen to pay for the class then got a pen and notebook and began taking notes as the first class of the lesson began on her screen.

* * *

"She actually agreed to the class?" Aurora asked with shock in her voice. "Maybe there is hope for her after all." 

Everyone doubted that but didn't no one corrected her.

* * *

Hal was pleased that his mother had agreed to go to the class. Mal was shocked. 

He had read his magical theory book and learned it the way his screen wanted him to and now had it memorized word for word. He handed it to Mal who frowned. 

"Where did you get this?" she asked. Hal showed her his letter. She read it. "I see, very well. I'll read it then let Evie and Jay read it." 

Hal nodded taking his letter back and putting it in his Inventory. It was now Wednesday. It had taken him two days to memorize the theory book. He opened the spellbook. His mother had told him in the letter that this book had cleaning spells in it. He wanted to learn them because this place was dirty. He was used to dirty of course but people here in Auradon were clean. He had to get his clothes washed and he was even learning to mend them. He had to bathe every day too. This was a very clean place so their house should be clean too. He was glad to see that the first spell was a spell to charm a mop to mop the floor and would do all the work. He began studying it. 

It was Friday before he'd gotten the theory behind the spell mastered. He was now sitting with his wand held in his hand learning to channel the correct amount of magic into it. He'd already Mastered the movement and the incantation. This was proving to be the hardest part though because before coming here had hadn't known he had magic and didn't really understand much about using it. 

**You are ready to begin casting the spell.**

For that Hal was pleased. He got protests when he made all the furniture disappear into his Inventory. He filled a bucket of soapy water and got the mop that he'd bought. He held his wand out and muttered the spell under his breath so softly that they couldn't hear him. The mop sprang to life and began mopping the floor. 

"Whoa," Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos said as they watched. 

"Give me that, I want to learn the spell too," Mal said, taking the book Hal was holding gently. "Master this spell before moving on. " 

Hal nodded that had been his plan all along.

**Mopping Spell #1-1**

The floor didn't look any cleaner when the mopping was done but Hal decided that if he used it enough and got better at it that it would eventually clean the floor until it was fully clean. 

Hal was amazed by how it felt to be using his magic. It had been incredible. He decided to write another letter to his mother. He'd been told that he could write to her weekly. He'd felt bad about it at first because the Council was now forcing the others to write to their parents as well. Mal hadn't talked to him for two days and that had greatly upset him but she'd eventually gotten over it. 

"Hal, we're going to have a meeting so go check on your garden." Mal suddenly said.

Hal nodded and went outside to do the nightly watering of his garden. He was so curious about what their mission was but didn't have it in him to actually ask. He watered his garden and thought about what he was going to say to his mother this time. He still didn't know what he was growing because he'd found the seeds in the house and the label had been too faded but he knew he was growing at least four different things. He had given each plant ample space and sectioned off each type of plant. He was very pleased with how his garden was doing. He'd never had a garden before. It was hard work he was loving it. He was sure that it would be even more rewarding when his plants actually began to grow.


	6. Chapter 6

Maleficent had spent a month taking the class and trying her best to put the class to use she was shocked when she started getting positive feedback and response. People were wondering what was going on with her but she didn't think she'd changed that much. In fact, she was hardly doing anything different. She looked at the taxes in her hand. She should spend this on something that would better her people shouldn't she? She sat down to think it over while eating a rotten apple.

* * *

Hal yawned it was now Sunday. A month after he'd arrived in Auradon. He didn't have to work today. He got up and stretched until his back popped. Mal, Evie, and Jay had begun casting the mopping spell as well. The floor was looking a little better with all four of them casting the spell. He joined the others for breakfast and then watered his garden. He was happy because he knew today was the day that he would Master the Mopping Spell. He got all the furniture in his Inventory and cast the spell.

**Mopping Spell #1-MAX**

Hal smirked to himself. He'd done it! He'd mastered his first spell. He hated that it had taken a whole damn month to master the spell. He was sitting outside under a tree eating a perfectly red apple when his screen popped up.

**Maleficent has collected taxes and is wondering what she should do with the money.**

**Should she:**

**Improve Bargain Castle Roof to level 1.**

**Improve Slop Shop Coffe to level 1.**

**Improve Slop Shop Roof to level 1.**

**Improve Slop Shop Fridge to level 1.**

"Improve the coffee!" Mal bellowed from the hill below. "It'll make them a mint!" 

So Hal chose that and wondered what his sister was doing home. He waited for her to come stomping up the hill. She was cursing under her breath. 

"Hey, turns out that I'm off today." She informed, "I'm going to try to master my spell. I still need a few levels on it." 

Hal nodded.

* * *

**Hal and Mal suggest you improve: Slop Shop Coffe to level 1.**

**Mal says "It'll make them a mint!"**

**If this is true it will get out of debt faster.**

Maleficent wasn't pleased that she was taking advice from her children but after thinking about it for a while she decided that it was a good idea. She typed at her beloved screen and upgraded the coffee at the shop. Maybe she could get it so that it would eventually carry better food.

* * *

**Slop Shop Coffee has been Improved to level 1.**

Hal absently reached over and picked up the coffee Mal had brought him back and took a drink. It was good. He set it back down and continued his lesson only to be interrupted.

**Maleficent has upgraded Slop Shop Coffee to level 1.**

**Maleficent has Mastered her first lesson.**

**Maleficent has met all the requirements to begin her second lesson.**

Hal was thrilled and approved the action. Seconds later he was informed that Maleficent had decided to take the class.

* * *

Ben smiled at the screen. 

"She willingly took the second lesson." He informed everyone. "Plus she took the advice of her children to improve the coffee at the Slop Shop..." He frowned. "What the heck is Slop Shop?" 

That's what everyone wanted to know. 

"Oh, I see." Ben made his screen speak the explanation of the Slop Shop out loud.

_Slop Shop is the Isle of the Lost's version of a coffee shop. It sells a variety of expired and used food from Auradon. Their coffee is always strong and black, never making anything weaker than it._

There was nodding around the room.

* * *

Hal was frowning hard at the second spell in the book. A spell that wound conjure a Feather Duster and that was all he'd have to do the Dusting himself. He was not pleased but he was sure that he could just summon a billion of them and max the spell out easily. The wand movement was easy to master. The rhyme was stupid and he would never let anyone hear it. Luckily, if he got the spell high enough he would never have to say it he could just think it while using it but that would take a while to get the spell to that point.   
He finally mastered saying it and began learning to channel his magic into his wand. 

"Are you doing magic?" Hal looked to see a little girl blinking at him. She was one of the kids always surrounding him and chanting his name. He nodded. "Can I see?" 

He'd just mastered Channeling for the spell so he muttered the spell under his breath and cast the spell. A feather duster appeared in the air. The girl took it and looked it over. 

**Feather Duster Conjuring-1**

"Wow!" she said, "That was cool! Thank you, Hal, for my gift!" 

With that, the girl gave him a ziplock bag full of Mushrooms, that she had clearly brought for him in the first place, and skipped off.

"She thinks that was a gift?" Carlos asked. "I still don't understand this place." 

They all went inside. It was clear that Mal had been training her spell as there was no furniture. Or maybe it was Evie and Jay because two mops were going around the room. 

"You guys are still learning the spell?" Carlos asked. 

"Hey, magic is hard, man." Jay groused from where he was sitting at the top of the boy's ladder. "But this is us maxing the spell out. What's the next one?" 

Hal conjured a feather duster and began dusting. 

Evie and Mal did not look pleased. Jay just nodded. 

"I could just create a robot for this," Carlos muttered to himself. "Hey, stop the spell would you? It's my night to cook and I need to get over to the kitchen."

Hal stared at his screen and nodded.

Seconds later the Girls were trapped in their room as their ladder was upgrading. Mal let out a loud protest but Evie just went back to humming and holding a fabric up to Mal who indulged her. 

When the ladder was down upgrading to level 10 Hal, Mal, Jay, and Evie filled it with their magic. 

**Girls Ladder-10**

The Boys ladder began upgrading as they ate dinner that night. When dinner was done Carlos did the dishes while the others infused their magic into the Boys ladder.

**Boys Ladder-10**

"Alright, these are starting to look good," Jay said, with a whistle as he looked them over. "Still a long way to good, though." 

Hal rubbed his eyes and checked his MP level. He still had about half left so he used the rest of it to Conjure Feather Dusters. He then changed for bed and collapsed on his and Jay's bed and was soon asleep.

Jay soon joined him having changed into his own red sleeping clothes.

Carlos once again felt like he was intruding on an intimate moment when Jay began running his fingers through Hal's hair. He rolled over so as not to face them. He really needed to get his own room. Somehow he doubted that that was going to be happening anytime soon. Little did he know just how wrong he was.

**You have all mastered 1 spell and gotten two objects in your house to level 10.**

**You've unlocked a room and ladder.**

"We unlocked a room?" Carlos asked eagerly the next morning. "It should go to Jay and Hal and it should go right there." he pointed. "Right between our rooms but higher up. What do you say?" 

"I say why do you get your own room?" Mal demanded. 

Hal was in the bathroom and Jay was changing. 

"Because I always feel like I'm intruding when those two are in the same room!" Carlos stated blushing. "It makes me anxious you know." 

"I don't mean to make you feel like that," Jay said, stealing a pancake off of Carlos' plate. "Sorry, if you do but that does sound like a good idea. We'll talk it out with Hal." 

Mal sighed how was it fair that Carlos got his own room? Girls needed space. More space than boys. She needed her space. Evie had taken over the whole room! With her fashion, it was rather annoying but at least they were all getting clothes in the latest fashion out of it. Evie just loved fashion and she was good at making clothes.

Hal came out of the bathroom trying to untangle his hair but his brush was stuck. He walked to Evie who instantly shot to her feet to help him. She apologized over and over as she fought to get the brush out and then the knot. 

"Yeah, my brush got stuck this morning too." Jay laughed. "We have something we want to talk to you about." 

Hal nodded when he finally sat down to breakfast. So they talked to him about the new room and who it should be for. Hal nodded. 

"Okay..." Hal forced out. He flinched at his own voice. 

"Oh, Hal!" Mal hugged her brother tightly. Then blushed at her show of emotion. "Keep talking okay? You won't get in trouble. We want to hear your voice okay?"

"Try." Hal nodded. He worked on his screen seconds later a third room appeared right where Carlos had said that it should go. Then the ladder appeared. "I get it done by time you get home." 

The others agreed it wouldn't actually take much work. Hal did the dishes while the others left for work. Monday's were his turn to cook because he didn't have work. When he was done he went to Carlos' room and made it so that all of his Jay's things appeared in his Inventory. He then climbed up into his and Jay's new room and began decorating it with the few things that they had. The bed went sideways in the very middle of the back wall. His things went on the left side of the bed and Jay's on the right. He was shocked when they got a free window. He placed it right next to the bed and opened it to get some air and light in the room. He then began the upgrade to get the ladder all the way to level 10. 

He spent the rest of the day reading and conjuring Feather Dusters. When he ran out of magic he would dust around the house and use his mop spell. He got so caught up in doing this that he didn't notice what time it was until the little girl came skipping up to knock on the open door. 

"HAL! HAL! HAL!" 

He turned and looked at her. He motioned her inside and she skipped over to him. 

"Hi, Hal!" she said, brightly, "My mama really liked that feather duster! She said I had to bring you this silver coin for it." Hal shook his head and wrote a note to the lady to tell her that he didn't need to be paid that he was just practicing his magic. "My name is Susie." the girl said, "It should say dear Susie's mom. I can read some. I'm in grade 1!" 

Hal nodded and added that to his letter. Then he and Susie checked on his garden and took the clothes off the line. While doing this he found out that Susie was actually their neighbor who lived at the first house at the bottom of the hill. He sent her home at five so that he could start cooking dinner.


End file.
